Crash Course
Crash Course is the thirty fifth episode of Young Plumbers and the third episode of Season 3. Plot [All the recruits besides Paper, Toon, and Sci are walking through a hallway. They eventually get to the room where Ivada, Relgo, Paper, Toon, and Sci are. Aevan: 'Why are we up so early? 'Relgo: 'Here's why. Paper, Toon, and Sci are going to give you a crash course to complete. The- 'Cassie: 'What's a crash course? 'Sub: 'Isn't it a fast way of learning new skills? 'Ivada: 'Pretty much. 'Relgo: 'As I was saying before ''someone interrupted me...... looks around innocently. 'Relgo: '''The crash course will include a few ways of avoiding certain kinds of attacks, but will mainly include several techniques that will be helpful when fighting villains. 'Jack: 'Like what? 'Ivada: 'Jack, why don't you come fight me real quick? 'Jack: 'Me? Fight a Magister? 'smiling: 'Oh, it won't take real long at all. Ben, Brian, and Will, why don't you try too? And don't go ''too ''easy. Ben, Brian, and Will charge at Ivada. Ivada shoots some ice, and Ben slips. Jack shoots electricity, but Ivada makes an ice shield and blocks it. Ivada makes two ice clones which hold Ben and Will back. 'Ivada: For one, quickly use your powers to hold other guys back. shoots several blasts of electricity from his upper body. Ivada ducks, slides, and hits Jack's leg's, knocking him down. Ivada: 'Go for body parts that aren't being used. teleports behind the ice clone and kicks him down, breaking him. Ivada controls the ice from the clone and makes a wall to block Will. 'Ivada: 'Don't be afraid to reuse objects that fail in the past. teleports in front of the wall, but Ivada controls the wall to completely freeze him. Brian turns into a rhino and breaks the other ice clone. Then, he turns into a heater with wheels. He wheels towards Ivada, but Ivada shuts him off. 'Nick: 'Wow, that was an epic fail. 'Ivada: 'Find out how people are trying to stop you, and shut their powers down. flies up and sonic screams at Ivada, but he makes ice earmuffs and freezes Ben. 'Ivada: 'See if you can use your powers or things around you to resist the enemy attacks. controls all of the ice and makes it go away. 'Zon: 'What's the point of this crash course anyways? 'Relgo: 'Remember? The school year is cancelled? You still need to learn your stuff. 'Zon: 'This might be fun anyways. 'Ivada: Any other questions? Aevan: I still don't know why we got up late. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but- Ivada: 'You needed sleep so you would be ready to go when we start the course. 'Relgo: Which should've been a few minutes ago. We weren't planning a demonstration. Toon: 'Let's go then. Toon, and Sci lead the other recruits away, through several hallways, and to a door. Sci presses a button, and the door opens. They all enter the room, which is very big and made of steel. There is a hallway leading to some other rooms. 'Toon: 'So this is where the crash course will be. Paper? 'Paper: 'Okay. dashes away from the other recruits. 'Sci: While he's gone, we can answer questions. Aevan: Where is Paper even going? Toon: 'He's going to program everything you need to learn into this area's technology. camera cuts to Paper, who goes to a door far away from the crash course. He opens it and walks in to a small room with a chair, a desk, and a computer. He sits down in the chair and turns on the computer. He then sticks a flashdrive into the computer, and moves the mouse a lot. He clicks on files and drags them around. He types info onto the computer. Blue flashes of light are then shown coming from the computer. After a while, Paper clicks a button and holds it down. The camera goes back to the room with the other recruits. 'Sci: 'No, there won't be any food. screen pops down from the ceiling, and flashes green. 'Sci: 'The course will start in 5 minutes. 'Nar: Where are you going? Toon: 'What makes you think we're going somewhere? Actually, nevermind, we are. We'll be in another room for a while. and Toon leave the room. 'Brian: 'So, in these 5 minutes, what should we do? 'Nick: 'Ivada totally served you when he shut you off. 'Brian: 'The only thing that needs to get shut is your mouth. 'Aevan: 'Who's the most powerful person in this room? 'Cassie: 'Me, obviously. 'Will: 'You? Your only power is absorbing energy and sending it back. You can only fight villains that have projectiles. In other words, you couldn't kill a fly. 'Jack: 'Brian's the guy that can turn into anything he wants. He could turn into a giant battering ram and knock everything down that gets in his way. 'Sub: I dunno, Zon can turn into forms that actually have powers. Ben: But that doesn't matter when you can turn into billions of things. Zon: Note that I also have green energy blasts. Like this. shoots a blast of energy at Brian, but Brian quickly turns into a shield and doesn't get hurt. Will picks up the shield and runs at Zon. Zon turns into a half Pyronite and shoots fire at Will, but Will quickly teleports to the side. Nick flies to Zon's side and breathes lots of acid at Will. Sub quickly freezes it, and it falls to the ground. Zon turns into a half Petrosapien and fires diamonds at Brian. Brian turns into a rhino and uses his horn to knock the diamond to the ground. Brian begins to charge at Zon, but stops when the screen turns blue. Brian and Zon turn back. Screen: LESSON 1: EVASION. TRY TO DODGE THESE LASERS. laser guns come from the floor and fire. Aevan flips over one, but the laser gun turns and shoots him down. Sub makes an ice shield, but a laser very quickly melts it and shoots Sub back. Cassie: This is easy for me. absorbs a laser that is shooting her. Two other laser guns turn and shoot Cassie. Nar: WATCH OUT! Cassie: Huh? turns around and sees the other two lasers. She absorbs them, but eventually starts turning red and falls down. Will teleports to Cassie, but a laser shoots him down before he can do anything else. Nar reflects some lasers with his katanas, then he uses his metal manipulation to break one of the blasters. A laser eventually shoots him down. Ben and Jack each pick up one of his katanas and reflect lasers, but lasers shoot them in the back and knock them down. Lasers shoot the other guys down, except Brian and Zon. Zon: I'll last longer than you! reflects lasers from all parts of his body (he is still half Petrosapien). Brian turns into a two-sided mirror, and all lasers reflect from his body. All the lasers guns go back inside the floor. Screen: MOST, IF NOT ALL OF YOU, PROBABLY DID NOT SURVIVE THE LASERS. THIS MEANS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW EVASION METHODS. HERE ARE SOME: FIND OUT HOW ENEMIES ARE TRYING TO STOP YOU, AND SHUT THEIR POWERS DOWN. ONE OF THE BLASTERS DID NOT RETURN, INDICATING THAT IT WAS DESTROYED. THIS WAS A GOOD EXAMPLE. TRY TO USE YOUR ABILITIES OR THINGS AROUND YOU TO RESIST ATTACKS. TRY A LOT NOT TO GET SEEN, AND YOU WON'T GET ATTACKED. LASERS HARDER TO AVOID WILL TRY TO HIT YOU. THEY WILL BE PROGRAMMED SO THAT THEY CAN BE DODGED EASILY WITH THESE METHODS. laser guns appear from the walls and the ceiling, and start firing lasers. slicing a couple laser guns in half with his claws: Ivada already showed us this stuff. teleporting around and kicking laser guns to point at other laser guns: We still need to learn it, though. flies up to avoid some lasers, but one shoots him down. Aevan uses his shadow as a shield, but a laser gets him from the other side and he falls down as the shadow returns. Jack liquifies himself and slips around, but a laser shoots him and scatters his parts. Lasers shoot all of the other recruits back. Commercial Zon: Let me notice before Brian: We can't just dodge it any way we want. We have to follow the methods! turns into half-Ghostfreak and turns invisible. Brian: It's about who's more powerful, not who notices stuff first. turns into a carpet beetle. He crawls to a blaster and chews through it, shutting it down, though it takes a while. Cassie: Let me try to not get seen like Brian and Zon. absorbs several lasers, then shoots them around her to make four walls. Nick: Your lasers are about to disappear, you know. Cassie: Not if I absorb more. lasers disappear, and another laser was about to hit her in the chest. Will quickly teleports in front of Cassie and pushes her down. The laser goes to Sub, which he blocks by throwing the frozen acid at it. Aevan's shadow stomps on laser guns that Sub freezes. Aevan jumps around to avoid lasers. Jack liquifies himself and slips into guns, shocking them from the inside and destroying them. Eventually, all of the laser guns are destroyed. Screen: ALL LASER GUNS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED. GOOD JOB. Nar: There better not be more laser guns. I'm tired of laser guns. Ben: Shhh. Screen: YOU HAVE JUST COMPLETED EVASION. NOW, WE LEARN ATTACK METHODS. GO FOR BODY PARTS OF OPPONENTS THAT AREN'T BEING USED. HERE IS AN EXAMPLE. picture appears on the screen of a guy shooting lots of fire from his hands at another guy. The other guy makes a plasma ball and throws it at the fire guy's feet. The fire guy falls down. Screen: TRY DEFEATING THESE DUMMIES. I WILL GIVE 5 DUMMIES. dummies come up from different parts of the floor. Screen: You have 2 minutes to decide who will fight what dummy. counts the people in the room. Cassie: There are 10 people here, so 2 will fight each dummy. Zon: I'm 100% sure I'm not gonna be with Brian, because I want to defeat my dummy faster than he defeats his. Aevan: I'll be with you. Nick: I guess I'll take Brian. teleports to Cassie. Sub: 4 people left. Me, Nar, Jack, and Ben. Nar: You're with me, icy. Aevan: The screen should've only given us 15 seconds. Brian: Mini-fight! turns into a mouse. Zon turns into half-Grey Matter, and they punch each other in the face. Will: We still have to decide who fights what dummy. Jack: This is easy. Everyone just walk to a dummy. the pairs walk to a dummy. Ben: I wonder what kind of powers these guys have. Brian: Hopefully, something hard to beat for me and Nick, and Zon and Aevan will have something weak to fight. camera cuts to Paper, Toon, and Sci. They had been watching clips of the recruits on the computer. Toon: You think they're actually learning, or just having fun? Sci: It's fine if they're just having fun. Hope- Paper: What? Why? This isn't a fun course. It's a crash course. Sci: Hopefully, they will have so much fun that whenever they fight, they remember this experience and use these skills. Paper: You better be right. camera goes back to the other recruits. Screen: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I WILL ACTIVATE THE DUMMYS' ATTACKS NOW. dummies start moving. The dummy that Aevan and Zon fight turns his hands into flamethrowers, and shoot flames. Zon turns into half-Four Arms. He runs under the fire the kicks the dummy's leg, knocking him down. Aevan animates his shadow, which puts his hands around the dummy. The dummy tries to shoot fire at him, but Aevan grabs his hands. Brian and Nick are shown fighting a dummy with fans several places on his body. Nick: I have a cool line to say after we defeat this guy. flies to the dummy and starts slashing him. All the dummy's fans spin, creating a large gust that blows Nick back. Brian: If we defeat this guy. turns into a glue bottle. Nick picks him up and squeezes glue on all of the fans. The dummy tries to spin them, but he can't. The glue starts falling apart. Brian: Not on my watch. turns into a space heater. Nick turns him on, and the glue tries quickly. Nick breathes acid, and the dummy melts. Brian looks at Zon and Aevan. The dummy knocks Aevan down and fires fire at his shadow, making it return. Brian: Yes! I beat Zon! dummy stomps, creating shockwaves that knock Sub and Nar back. Nar: He's using just his feet to attack. Sub: Yeah. This should be easy. freezes the dummy, but the dummy vibrates and breaks the ice. Nar sticks one of his katanas in the robot's chest and slashes up. The dummy's whole body vibrates and spins around, hitting Nar back. Sub freezes the dummy so that he can't spin. He then makes a big ice hammer and smashes the dummy. Will teleports behind Nar, then teleports back to a dummy that is shooting electricity. Cassie absorbs it, then shoots a big ball of energy at the dummy and knocks his head off. Will runs to the dummy and starts kicking it. Ben and Jack are shown fighting a dummy that is shooting lots of water. Jack counters the water with blasts. Jack: Any time now! flies next to the dummy and sonic screams, knocking it on it's side. Jack liquifies himself and slips into the dummy. After a while, the dummy breaks. Zon is half-Upgrade and shoots lasers at the dummy's fire. Zon stretches around the fire and merges with the dummy. A big compartment in the dummy's chest opens. Aevan kicks it, and the dummy breaks. Zon: Brian and Nick beat us, but I can still be more powerful. Brian: Well? Nick: Well what? Brian: The line? Nick: Oh, umm, uhh. Let me think. Hmmmmmm. Brian: You forgot it, didn't you? Nick: Yes. the background, Will kicks the last dummy down. The camera cuts to a later part. All the recruits are in a pit against the wall. The opposite wall is slowly moving towards them, with spikes on it. Nick: I remember the line now. Brian: What line? Nick: The line I was going to say after we defeated the dummies, but I forgot it. Zon: Oh yeah! I remember those dummies. Brian defeated his before me and whoever defeated ours, but we got even when I made that big hole to escape through. Also, I controlled the lava away and jumped the highest. Brian: Vulpimancers and Tetramands are both agile! Zon: Which is why I used them. Nick: Anyways, the line is, "No thanks, I'm not hot." stares at Nick. He is silent for a moment. Aevan: Let's just defend ourselves. uses his metal manipulation to bring part of the floor up as a wall. Aevan: We need support! makes 3 ice columns behind the wall. Zon uses his half-Tetramand form to push the wall. Brian turns into an elephant and pushes the wall forward. All the other recruits push the wall forward. The spikes slowly goes through the metal wall, but the spike wall stops. Ben: Phew. room goes back to normal, but the wall busts down. When the smoke clears, there are Salimorian soldiers and Forever Knights standing there. Knight: ATTACK! Jack: THE INVASION FORCE! the soldiers and knights charge towards the recruits. Commercial Will: What about the crash course? jumps up and kicks a soldier back. The soldier runs at Will and punches him. Cassie: We can use what we've learned. knight fires a laser at Cassie. She absorbs it and shoots it at the knight's head. The knight falls down. All of the recruits start battling the soldiers and knights. The camera cuts to Paper, Toon, and Sci. They are watching the recruits. Paper: We've gotta help them! Sci: We should stay right there. The- Toon: Are you insane or something? Sci: They're getting a chance to use what they already learned in the crash course. Paper: But what if they can't defeat them? Sci: Don't talk so negative. camera goes back to the recruits, who keep fighting the knights and soldiers with their powers. Aevan kicks knights' legs, knocking them down. A knight shoots lasers at Aevan, but he jumps around them. Aevan runs to the knight and tries to kick him, but the knight runs backwards. The knight charges and shoots a bigger laser at Aevan. Aevan flips above the knight, who fires several lasers at Aevan. When Aevan becomes directly above the knight, he animates his shadow, which punches the knight up. Zon: I'm more powerful! as half-Upgrade, merges with a knight's laser lance and shocks the knight. Brian: I'm more powerful! Salimorian soldier picks up Brian. Brian turns into a muscled man, jumps down, and punches the soldier in the face. They have hand-to-hand combat, then Brian turns into a duct tape roll. He bounces onto the soldier, then rolls around him, wrapping him in strong duct tape. Will teleports around while knights and soldiers try to punch him. Will: Let me try being annoying. teleports behinds a soldier and knocks on his head several times. Will: I don't think there's anything in there. teleports in between two knights, which fire lasers at him. Will teleports away, and the lasers knock the knights down. Some soldiers run at Will with maces. Will snatches all the maces, then teleports behind the soldiers and whistles. The soldiers run at Will, but step on the maces. Soldiers: OWWW! OWWW! OWWW! Will: Being annoying is fun. flies above a knight and a soldier, which both jump up and try to get him. Nar controls the knight's armor and throws him down. Nick scratches the soldier several times, and he falls down. Another knight shoots a laser at Nar, but he reflects it with his katana. A knight shoots Nar in the back and he falls down. Nick flies to one of the knights and throws it at the other one. A soldier throws him down. Cassie fires an absorbed laser at him and knocks him back. Cassie jumps into the air and spins, firing several absorbed lasers. Cassie: This is fun! soldiers run to Cassie and grab her. Cassie shoots forceful lasers at the ground. Screws come out of it and hit the soldiers. They drop Cassie and turn around to see what it was. Cassie fires two forceful lasers at them, and they fall down. Cassie: Gotta get more juice. runs to some knights that Ben is fighting and absorbs their lasers. Ben flies up to avoid lasers, and sonic screams all the knights away. Some soldiers run to him with swords. Ben flies and grabs their swords. He slashes them, and they fall down. Some knights run to Ben with laser swords. Ben flies to the side of them, then flies to the other side, using one sword to knock all the laser swords down. He flies back faster, using the other sword to knock the knights down. Jack picks up one of the laser swords. Zon: I'M MORE POWERFUL! gets ready to bite a knight as half-Pisciss Volann, but Brian pushes him on the floor and he turns normal. Zon: GRRR! turns into half-Pyronite and shoots fire at Brian. Brian turns into water, and the fire gets extinguished as he falls to the floor. Brian turns normal, then jumps forward and turns into a spike. Zon catches it, throws it down, and stomps on it several times. Brian turns his bottom into another spike, which Zon steps on. Zon: OUCH! turns into half-XLR8. He runs at Brian and slashes him several times. Brian turns into a tiger and bites Zon's tail. Zon: AAH! Stop being sharp! Brian: How's this for ya? jumps forward and turns into a basketball. He knocks Zon back. Then, he turns into a balloon and wraps his string around Zon. Zon: Sorry to burst your bubble. pops Brian, but he turns into a laser gun and fires lasers at Zon. Zon turns into half-Grey Matter. He walks to Brian and starts taking him apart. Brian turns into a car quickly, then rides fast at Zon. Zon turns into half-Stinkfly and uses goo to stick the wheels down. Brian turns into a T-Rex and kicks Zon. Brian tries to stomp on him, but Zon turns into a half-Tetramand and holds his foot up. Eventually, Brian steps on Zon. Brian turns into a cannon with his wick on fire, and aims at Zon. Zon: Wait! Brian: What? Zon: None of the other recruits are arguing about who's more powerful. Brian: That's because they think it's one of us. Zon: But what if it's neither of us? What if we're equal? is standing on a pile of soldiers and knights. Whenever another soldier or knight comes to him, he shocks them with his electric sword. A big soldier runs up the pile and tries to punch Jack. Jack makes the sword even more electric, then dives into the pile. Soldier: Coward. large ball of electricity explodes inside the pile. The big soldier falls down, and is covered by another pile of knights and soldiers. In the background, Zon rides a cannonball and punches a knight with a lance down. Sub: I'm cool. is standing next to an ice block of knights. More knights run to him, but Sub controls the block to freeze them in. A knight with a sword runs at Sub. Sub makes two double ice maces and runs at the knight. Sub blocks the sword for a while, but the knight eventually slices the maces into pieces. The knight slashes Sub down, but at the same time, Ben sonic screams the knight back. The camera goes back to Paper, Toon, and Sci. They are laying on the floor. Paper: So....much....action. Sci, are you sure we can't join the fight? room rumbles because of the fight. Several pieces of the ceiling fall down and form a wall between the room and the hallway. Sci: Infinity percent now. camera goes back to the recruits, who have begun teaming up. Nick and Sub run at soldiers, knocking them down. Aevan's shadow snatches weapons from the knights and soldiers, then throws them to Aevan, Jack, and Ben. Ben throws his weapons up and sonic screams. The scream sends the weapons forward, and knocks down some knights. Jack puts a laser gun on the ground. He fires it, and it creates a laser wave that knocks knights back. Aevan: Nice one. Jack: Thanks. jumps up and kicks all the points of his weapons into the ceiling. Aevan's shadow pushes him up. Aevan climbs across the ceiling by grabbing the weapons, then jumps down on a soldier. Aevan spins the soldier around, then throws him at a few knights. Will teleports him and Cassie around, and she grabs laser guns. Will teleports both of them to the side, where Cassie fires lasers at herself. Will teleports both of them above a bunch of knights and soldiers, then jumps down. Cassie lets all the blasts out as a large wave, then falls and lands on her feet. Cassie: How's that for powerful, Brian and Zon? Brian? Zon? was merged with Brian as a TV. Brian shoots bright lights, which blind soldiers. Zon shoots lasers and knocks them down. Zon unmerges with Brian, and turns into half-Pisciss Volann. Brian turns into a big fishbowl, which Zon lands in. Zon jumps in and out of it, biting soldiers. Sub: Looks like they've learned to work together. camera goes back to Paper, Toon, and Sci. A bunch of Toon's clones are trying to push the rubble away, but fail. They merge with Toon. Sci: Stand back. and Toon step out of the way. Sci closes his eyes for a while, then opens them and makes a cyclone. The cyclone collects all the rubble, then disappears. The rubble falls in random places. Paper and Toon hi-five Sci, then they all run to the crash course room. A bunch of soldiers surround all the recruits, except Nar. Nar slashes two of them down, but another one throws him into the other recruits. Paper: HELPING TIME! Toon: IT'S TIME TO HELP OUR PEERS! Sci: WE'LL HELP THEM SO GOOD, THAT WE'LL HELP THE WORLD! Paper: We should continue that someday. dashes and fires exploding arrows at the rest of the knights. Toon and Sci run to the soldiers. Sci makes several firey boulders, then throws them at the soldiers, knocking them down. Toon makes one clone for each remaining soldier. They make lots of fire, then shoots the fire at the soldiers, knocking them around. A big soldier walks in front of the recruits. Toon and Sci make fire, combine it, and throw it at the soldier. Paper fires 4 fire arrows at the fire ball, and the fire grows. The soldier weakens. Sci shoots water under the soldier. He makes a big gust at the soldier's feet, then he slips and falls down. Paper: That was nice working together, Brian and Zon. Zon: Yeah, because neither one of us are more powerful. THUMB WAR! and Brian start a thumb war. Aevan: Oh, brother. camera cuts to a later part. Relgo is talking to all of the recruits in another hallway. Relgo: You guys didn't complete the crash course. recruits looked down. Relgo: But that doesn't matter. You guys finished most of it, and had to stop because of the invasion force. I'll say you passed. recruits jump and cheer. Relgo: It will take a while to repair the damage. But fortunately, the crash course technology can help. Toon: How? Relgo: For example, laser guns welding things together. Small spikes for replacement screws. You guys fought in the right place. Will: Not to mention a small place. It was very crowded when we fought. Relgo: What if you had to fight in an even smaller place? The fight was good preparation. Good job. camera cuts to the crash course room, where several people are working. Some people are handcuffing knights and soldiers, and taking them away. Soldier: This is far from over... Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19